


This Is Gospel

by happyteapanda, SaiaiTenshi87



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyteapanda/pseuds/happyteapanda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiaiTenshi87/pseuds/SaiaiTenshi87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, Sam and Dean are working their way through an abandoned warehouse tracking a creature. Things are not what they seem when it turns out this creature has a partner. The strange duo might hold the key to opening the gates of Heaven but they need Team Free Will to make that happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Gospel

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the end of Season 9 but does not follow canon. 
> 
> Each chapter title is the name of a song that I was listening to when that chapter was written. This title is from This is Gospel by Panic at the Disco

"This is gospel for the vagabonds  
Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards  
Confessing their apostasies  
Led away by imperfect impostors"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The warehouse was dark and wet. Mildew and mold grew on the walls, rusty water dripped through the holes in the ceiling. Birds had nested in the rafters and rats could be heard in the walls, scurrying across the floors. Sam, Dean and Cas slowly walked through the maze of broken furniture and walls.

“Cas, are you sure you saw them walk in here?” Dean asked.

“Yes Dean. Of course I am. Why would you question me?” Cas tilted his head like a dog hearing a strange noise. It always amused the Winchester boys when he did that.

“Because we have been walking through this mess for 20 minutes and are coming up with squat.” Dean shot back.

“Cas, maybe it was a different warehouse. Are you even sure this was a monster?” offered Sam. Sam knew the angel was trying to help with hunting, even as his grace was fading.

“Sam, my grace may be fading but I can still tell a monster from a human and this was one. He was carrying a woman. You can follow me or not, that is up to you.”

As the angel walked past the brothers, Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean. Dean laughed and muttered, “Looks like someone got some bass in his voice” as he continued to follow the angel.

Three broken doorways later they came across a man with hair down to his waist that looked like molten silver. His back was turned and he was leaning over a girl on the ground. They could see nothing else to identify who or what his was. He made no indication that he had heard them enter. Dean looked at Cas and Sam for a second and motioned for Sam to go down one path and Cas another so that they could circle the stranger and save the girl. As soon as Cas and Sam were out of his sight the silver haired stranger stood up. He slowly turned around. He was wearing a wine colored ankle length trench coat trimmed in black fur and a black scarf around his neck but it was his purple eyes that stunned Dean.

“Hello boy, lose your shadow?” whispered the Stranger.

“Huh? What the hell kind of opening line is that supposed to be? I mean really? Is it supposed to scare me?” snarked Dean.

A low chuckle came out of the stranger’s mouth, slightly accented as the stranger laughed and replied, “No, not at all dear boy. Simply a reference to Peter Pan, which seems fitting when it is being used to refer to Dean Winchester, the boy who won’t grow up.”

Dean started to slide around to look for the girl and finds she is missing. “Fuck you and where is the girl? Do you know me? Am I supposed to know you with your cheesy Hungarian accent? Is that how you get the girls? Pretend to be Gary Oldman and then drain them dry?” Dean decided that this guy gave him a vampire vibe.

“Not at all. I haven’t had to hunt humans in centuries. And the accent, while Romanian not Hungarian, is 100% real even if it is faint after all these years…” answered the Stranger.

“Where is the girl?” demanded Dean.

“Girl? There is no girl here.” His hands came out to his sides, and then he reached up and slowly opened his coat to show that he is unarmed. Under his coat he was wearing a tight v neck black sweater and matching fitted pants. Dean noticed that while this stranger was lean, he was fully muscled. Dean could see them moving under his sweater as he moved. The stranger removed his coat and turned in a complete circle so that Dean could see he had nothing hidden on his body. Once he finished turning he put his coat back on and smiled at Dean.

“Perhaps now that you can see that I am unarmed you can lower that weapon? After all, your boyfriend and you brother have your back don’t they?” the stranger asked.

Dean couldn’t hide the shock from his face. “How did you know?”

Slowly the stranger tapped his nose. “Your brother smells like dead man’s blood due to the syringe in his pocket. It has a small leak. As to your boyfriend, well, each angel has a smell all their own. Yours smells like bees, wild honey, waterfalls and the aurora borealis. You smell like leather, motor oil, rock salt and hints of the mark of Cain.”

The blood slowly seeped out of Dean’s face.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean growled, his voice becoming thick with fear for Cas and Sam.

“No one of consequence. I am merely bait my dear boy,” replied the Stranger

Cas stepped from the shadows at this point, “Bait? I saw you carrying a young woman in here, no doubt to feed on her. Where is she?”

“You are mistaken my fallen friend, I brought her here but not to feed.”

Dean stepped forward again, trying to keep the Stranger distracted and off his guard. “You said there was no girl!”

“Hahaha, ahhh Dean! There is no girl here. There was a woman here and now she is not. As to why I am bait and why I brought her here, that was to get your attention of course. We heard you were in town. My partner needed to speak to you. I thought it would be easier to simply talk to you but my partner, well, she was certain that you would try to kill me on sight.”

Dean glared at the Stranger, a feeling of unease growing in his stomach, “Who says I’m not still going to?”

The Stranger laughed, “You could try but the truth is none of you would leave this place alive if you did.”

Cas’ silver angel blade dropped from the sleeve of his trench coat into his hand, “What makes you so sure of that?”

Without taking his eyes from Dean the stranger snapped his fingers.

Sam’s body is dropped via a zip line to the floor behind the stranger.

“Sam!” shouted Dean as he witnessed his brother fall from the second story of the warehouse. Dean and Cas went to run to Sam but Dean was blocked by the stranger. Cas reached Sam and made sure that he was breathing and looked for any serious injuries.

“Dean, he is unconscious but otherwise ok.” Cas looked up, he could see the line and that Sam was lowered with care and speed.

Cas stood up and turned around to go to Dean when suddenly a ring of fire formed around him. From the smell he could tell it was holy fire. Dean still had his gun drawn on the stranger and when the flames whooshed up to surround Cas, there was a small faint ping and his gun was shot from his hand. The stranger started to laugh, “That is what makes me so sure.”

Behind Dean someone dropped down and placed 2 fingers on the pressure point where Dean’s shoulder and arm came together. They hit the nerve cluster with a precise blow and his entire arm went numb. Another blow followed just below his kidney, and his legs went out from under him.

As Dean lay on his side, barely able to breath from the pain, long legs walked into view. Attached to the legs were full hips, curves that went on for miles, and full breasts. She was dressed head to toe in midnight blue. Her pants and turtleneck shirt were thin and made for climbing. Gloves covered her hands and she had knee high boots with silver buckles. She had a rifle slung over her shoulder but the most amazing feature next to her deep red hair was her eyes. Every time her eyes moved they changed color, so it seemed.

“My, My, My, Cruelty, you are in rare form today!” clapped the silver haired Stranger.

“You know how I feel about arrogance.” She replied. “So this is the boy who won’t grow up and the angel in the dirty trench coat? Are you sure? Can we really trust the others? “

“Yes ma’chere of course we can.” He replied walking over and draping an arm over her shoulders.

“Do not go all Cajun on me right now.” She said, poking him in the side.

“Dearest, please… not in front of our guests.” He gestured to Dean in front of them and Cas and Sam behind with one hand and stroked her hair with the other.

“Right right… So boy wonder, have your breath back? Can you talk?” she asked him looking down at him on the ground.

Trying to raise himself up on his left arm, the feeling was not returning to his right arm at all. Dean was trying to think of ways to buy time until he could start fighting again. As if reading his mind, Cruelty looked him square in the eye, “Don’t think for one second you can get the drop on me, not gonna happen now or anytime time soon. You think too loudly for that. Now are you ready to talk or am I going to kick your ass some more? Either option is good with me.”

Dean looked around and didn’t see much in the way of choices, Sam was still out, and stuck in the flaming circle with Cas. The stranger was watching and had a smile on his face but once Dean looked at him he realized that there was no malice or violence in his eyes. This Cruelty woman though, her face was guarded but when she looked at him he caught a glimpse of sadness, pain and fear in her eyes. He realized that she could have ended him and Sam both with her sniper skills but didn’t. His heart stopped for a moment at that thought but then he realized he had to keep this going to get everyone out safely.

“Sure, I’m guessing I have nothing left to lose at this point yeah? I mean if you were going to kill me it would have happened already right?"

“Yes you are correct sir! Yumi, my dear, please find our friend a chair, it might make those pressure points you hit feel better.” The stranger laughed, clapped his hands and seems delighted with Dean’s decision.

Cruelty whirled on the stranger, “First off, that is not your name for me, do not call me that in front of strangers, especially Peter Pan, Tinkerbell and Toodles! Secondly, nothing is easing those points I hit until I release them!” but she still wandered off to find something for Dean to sit on.

Slowly the stranger strolled over to Dean and crouched down.

“I am sorry. She is actually a very loving person but right now she is overly worried and anxious. It makes her well rude and very short. She hates leaving the house and just wants to do what needs done so she can get home again. I’m sure you have that feeling, well maybe now you do, what with finding the Bunker and all and actually having a home now.” The stranger was talking with his hands as though he was discussing what they had for dinner last night.

For the relax air about the stranger, Dean felt his stomach sink at the mention of the Bunker, “How the hell do you know that? Who are you people?"

“Now, now, one thing at a time. Tell me, how is Bobby?” the stranger asked, his purple eyes bored straight into Dean’s soul.

“Bobby? Bobby who?” Dean shot back, determined to play everything as close to the chest as he could.

“Let’s not play dumb, we both know who Bobby is,” smiled the Stranger as he recognized Dean’s need to try and control the outcome.

“I think he means Bobby Singer, Dean,” floated Cas’ voice from the ring of fire.

Dean rolled his eyes as Cas choose now to join the conversation after trying unsuccessfully to wake Sam without using his fading grace. Since he didn’t have much grace left and Sam seemed to be fine, Cas chose to reserve his grace for later in case he needed it.

“Yes, your angel has it right, Bobby Singer” laughed the Stranger.

“Thank you Cas. Now can you please keep your feathery mouth shut!” shouted Dean in pure frustration.

“But Dean you know I have no feathers in my mouth.”

“Bwhahahahaha! Out of the mouth of the Angel of Thursday! Baal was right about you,” laughed Cruelty as she wandered back into the room, beat up metal office chair in tow.

“Baal who?” asked Cas, his face covered in confusion.

“Not now Tinkerbell. The grown-ups need to talk to Peter Pan” she replied as she helped Dean into the chair and eased him into a comfortable position. She then crouched down and looked up at Dean, “No bullshit now Dean, please. Is it true? Is Bobby dead?”

Dean could see tears in her eyes and could tell she had been praying that he would tell her that Bobby was fine, but he couldn’t. He dropped his gaze to the floor. That was all the answer she needed. She sat on the floor and the breath she had been holding rushed out of her. She stared at the down at the rifle in her lap vacantly. The silver haired stranger took over at that point.

“Has he crossed the veil? Did he ascend?” the Stranger asked.

“Huh? What?” Dean was confused as he was trying to understand why this woman was crying over Bobby and what the veil had to do with anything.

“Did Bobby cross over?” the Stranger repeated.

“Umm yeah, I think so,” Dean looks to Cas to confirm.

“Yes, Bobby died before heaven was closed off. His soul has crossed over the veil and since heaven is closed off now there is no way to summon him back.” Cas responded.

“Ah, there is no way that you know of Thursday child. But there are magic’s that are far older than even you have dreamt of and the prophecy speaks of this." Cas’ eyes sparked at the word Prophecy.“What prophecy?” he asked “The prophecy for neer’ do wells and bastards. It will put right that which is wrong and restore the balance. Cruelty, he is in heaven, you know what must be done.” The stranger kissed her forehead and looked her in the eyes, bringing her back to the present. 

Cruelty seemed to pull herself back together, “Yeah, yeah I do.” She sighed. She walked over to bag that was hung on a broken beam, removed the rifle from her shoulder and handed it to the sliver haired stranger. She then pulled the bag down and dug around inside. She brought out a two small satchels and walked back over to Dean. As she leaned over him he could smell sandalwood and clove on her skin.

She helped him up, “I’m sorry, this will hurt, but you’ll be able to walk again.”

She jammed 2 fingers into his hip and Dean felt like she had stabbed him once again but the pain only lasted a moment after which he could walk again. She jabbed him in the shoulder and he had all the feeling in his arm again. She stepped back and the silver haired stranger had the bag from the broken beam in his hand and her rifle as well.

“Come love, do what needs done and I will meet you outside.” He started to leave, his hair swinging side to side in a hypnotic rhythm as his wine color trench coat flared out behind him.

He left and Cruelty stood facing Dean. He could feel her intense scrutiny as if she was trying to see through his very soul. Finally, she looked right in his eyes and slowly started to walk around him. He kept turning with her until his back was to Cas and her back was facing the door.

“Just so you know Sam is fine, just a touch of chloroform. He’ll wake up in about an hour,” she said. “I would never want to hurt either of you.”

“Yeah well, you have funny way of showing it.” Dean retorted.

“It is not like you are the easiest person to approach Dean Winchester. Between your, ‘shoot now, ask questions later or never' attitude and that Mark of Cain that is burning a hole through your arm trying to get you to murder me, you've made quite a name for yourself. This is awkward but safer for the people I love. Besides, believe it or not, we are actually on the same team,” she smiled at him for the first time. She noted the scowl that earned her from the fire ringed angel. “I highly doubt that” Dean answered. “Give it time.” she laughed. "You might be surprised. After all, It is Gospel!” she laughed. 

She tossed him the satchel, Dean caught it in midair.

“Inside is a spell. Follow the directions exactly. Make no substitutions. When you talk to Bobby, ask him who follows Death's pale horse, once he answers tell him that Wrath and Cruelty say hello. He’ll know who we are and will answer some of your questions. Then give him this.”

She then tossed another small bag to Dean, inside was a small charm. “He’ll know what to do with it when he touches it,” she explained. She started to leave the warehouse at that point.

Dean looked confused and glanced over his shoulder at Cas, “Why the hell would we do any of that?” Dean called after her.

“Do you want to open the gates of heaven or not?” she replied over her shoulder.

Both Cas and Dean looked at each other in surprise and then back at Cruelty. As she continued to walk out of the warehouse, Cas called out after her, “Even if we do this, Bobby will only be ethereal, he won’t be able to touch anything since he is on the other side of the veil!”

Cruelty spun around and walked backwards as she called back, “Not if you do it right! Oh and Dean,” as she spun back around to walk out of the building, “you’ll need this!” And with a twitch of her fingers she sent a fire extinguisher flying across the room. It landed right at Dean’s feet. Dean dropped the satchel, picked up the extinguisher and used it to put out the fire surrounding Cas, releasing him and Sam. He ran to grab Sam while Cas grabbed the mystery bag from the dirty warehouse floor. Dean picked Sam up in a fireman’s hold and carried him out of the Warehouse. As they emerged from the warehouse, they were just in time to see Cruelty and the silver haired stranger driving past them in a cobalt blue ‘69 Dodge Charger.

As Cas and Dean watch the car disappear around the corner, Cas said, “At least they have good taste in cars…"


	2. 400 Lux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will regroup and decide what to do next after meeting a new team in an abandoned warehouse. An old face visits and old friends reappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 400 Lux by Lorde

Dean turned slowly to look at Cas with completely astonishment.

“Really? That is what you took away from this? They have good taste in cars?! Sam is knocked out, she could have killed us all and that was the strangest vampire I have ever seen! At least I’m pretty sure it was a vampire…” Dean shook his head in frustration.

“Well, I, mean, it just seemed like a car you could appreciate. And they didn’t kill us. In fact they seemed very much like a team. Like us you know. With the bantering and the team work…" Cas slowly stopped speaking as he noticed that Dean was glaring at him. Dean green eyes were stone cold and full of anger. There was a red flush crossing his cheeks at that point making it almost impossible for Cas to count his freckles.

“Dean, is this one of those moments when the phrase if looks could kill applies?” The innocence in those sapphire blue eyes diffused most of the hunters anger leaving only his frustration at the situation.

“Yes Cas it does, now why don’t you help me get the Jolly Green Giant off my back and into Baby so we can figure this out” sighed Dean as he carried Sam over to the Impala.

Together they got Sam into the back of the Impala and they hopped into the front to discuss whether to go back to the bunker or try to wake up Sam now. 

“She said it was chloroform correct?” asked Cas, tilting his head.

“Yea” replied Dean trying to follow Cas’ thought process.

“I believe something called smelling salts should do the trick yes? They sell them at pharmacies and there is one a few blocks from here”

“Well let’s try it, can’t hurt at this point. I want to know how the hell she got the drop on him” growled Dean.

They drove over to the pharmacy. After a few minutes, Dean came out with the smelling salt packets. He reached into the car and waved one under Sam’s nose. After a few seconds, Sam sat straight up coughing from the salts. 

“Oh what the hell!” groaned Sam.

“Rise and shine Sammy!” grinned Dean. 

“Huh what? How did I get here?” Sam looked around completely confused, shaking his head.

“More importantly how did that chick get you trussed up like goddamn chicken dinner and drop you from the second floor?” Dean asked, with a sideways smirk.

“Sigh…. I don’t really want to talk about it, it happened; can we leave it at that?” Sam rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“No! Was it magic, did she hit you? I checked and I didn’t see any injuries, I assumed it might have been a spell or demonic powers but she said it was chloroform –“stated Cas.

“She told you! Damn it!” interrupted Sam.

Dean started laughing as he realized something happened that Sam didn’t want to admit to.

“Well?” Dean prompted once it became clear that Sam wasn’t going to give it up.

“Sigh… I was creeping around and had gotten to the other side of the room. I was behind an over turned desk and some broken pallets. I could hear you talking and I realized that the girl was missing. As soon as I saw that she was gone someone put a cloth over my face and the last thing I heard was, ‘Hey does this smell like chloroform?’ Next thing I know I am waking up here. So what happened?” Sam explained. He was completely embarrassed and prepared to have Dean tear him a new ass for making a rookie mistake that could have killed them all.

He up in shock as Dean started to laugh hysterically. Sam looked from Cas to Dean as Dean laughed until tears streamed down his face.

“Oh my god! What the hell happened? Cas? Dean? What the hell is going on?” Sam started to panic. His brother was having a complete hysterical laughing fit. Laughing till tears ran down his cheeks wasn’t something Dean had done in a long time. Since long before the he received the Mark, even before Sam went through the Trials. Dean kept laughing as he slid down the side of the Impala to sit on the ground.

“I think Dean might have, I believe the word is, cracked….” Cas replied, his confusion obvious on his face.

“I… I….. I mean how the hell are we alive? Holy Shit!” Dean stuttered in between laughs.

“Cas? What did I miss?” Sam asked as he struggled to get out of the back seat so he could go to Dean. Cas frowned as he filled Sam in on everything. Once he finished with everything that happened in the warehouse Cas looked at Sam and said, “I’m not sure what is wrong with Dean though.”

“Shock. That is what this is. Let’s get him home” Sam helped lift the still laughing Dean into the back of the impala, grabbed the keys from him in the process and headed home to the Bunker. By the time they got there Dean had quieted down and was staring out of the windows as they pulled up. Cas hopped out and gathered all the satchels that Cruelty had tossed them as he headed inside. Sam waited for Dean and noticed that his brother was entirely too quiet. 

“Dean? What’s going on?” asked Sam.

“Dude, I’m in no mood for a chick flick moment. All I want is a burger and beer while we try to figure this out,” Dean tried to push past Sam only to be blocked by his younger but bigger brother.

“This isn’t a chick moment and you can have that later after we deal with this. You just had a huge hysterical break down back there. What is going on? No holding back? Is this the mark again?” asked Sam as his fear became apparent on his face.

“NO! Sigh…no . No it isn’t. There was something with the two of them. I mean we have been in plenty of situations where we should have died and hell a few times we did but this… this was different. She seemed so completely in control and yet I wanted to hold her and let her cry, and him! I mean Sam his eyes were purple, not dark blue like Cas but purple! When he looked at me it was like looking into a void of time where I could see everything and nothing and all he could do was laugh. And she… she kicked my ass, hoisted you to a second floor and almost set Cas on fire but the only thing that upset her was him calling her Yumi and knowing that Bobby died! Then after all that she bewitched a goddamn fire extinguisher to me! Seriously Sammy! How are we not dead?! There is no reason we shouldn’t be! I didn’t save us! You and Cas couldn’t do anything and it hit me that if she wanted I would be dead and you would never have known until Cas told you and Cas… well Cas would only have been able to stand there and watch. I am supposed to protect you and instead I failed Sammy. How pathetic am I right now Sammy?” Dean leaned back onto the hood of the car and looked up hoping that the tears of frustration in his eyes wouldn’t spill over. He was afraid to tell Sam that the Mark had driven him crazy during the whole episode. It had burned and itched. It still was but the urge was slowly disappearing.

“Dean, you’re not! They were completely ready for us! Hell, he admitted to luring us there to talk. So let’s go figure this out and see what the hell they want us to do and think about what the next step is going to be ok?”

Slapping Dean on the back Sam pulled his older brother in for a hug and then guided him into the bunker. Once they got inside, they found Cas in the War Room investigating the contents of the satchel and his face was one of complete awe. 

“Cas? What are we looking at here?” Sam called over to him.

He looked up at the brothers and shook his head. 

“I wish I could tell you. I’ve never seen anything like it. I think you might want to call someone for help. Do you remember the young man with the Golem?” Cas said as he continued to stare at the contents of the satchel. 

“Aaron? The guy from the Judah Initiative?” asked Sam.

“Yes him, I think you should call him…” Cas’ voice trailed off as he keeps staring at the contents.

“Why?” asked Dean.

“Because I think she gave you the instructions to make a Golem and summon Bobby’s spirit to it.”

“But Bobby is in Heaven, and the veil is sealed. How can that work? “ Sam asked as he started to look over the spell.

“I am not sure but the creature said that there is magic even older than I and he is correct although most of it has long been lost to the ages. I think that this might be one of those spells.” Cas shook his head and started to rub his neck. Dean walked over and gently rubbed Cas’ shoulders to help him relax. 

Sam watched as Cas relaxed into the shoulder rub Dean was giving him. Neither the angel nor the blonde hunter noticed his small smile over the gesture. Sam shook his head, wishing the couple would look at each other at the right time and realize the feelings they held for each other. ‘That is a fight for another time’ he thought to himself.

“Ease up buddy. Don’t get so tense over this just yet. Why do you think Aaron can help us?” Dean asked.

“Do you know anyone else that knows anything about Golems?” Cas asked Dean with a frustrated look on his face. 

Dean and Sam look at each other, “Good point.” Both brothers agreed.

2 days later Aaron showed up with his Golem and confirmed what Cas originally thought.

“Yep, this is a spell for a Golem but it is different. See here? This is where it gets really different. It looks like it would be a spirit line. So instead of the spirit actually being in the vessel, it communicates through it. Like a phone line, but instead of a voice in a box, you can hug the body. Think of it like a walking talking spirit board. Do you see this here? It is like a blood seal but it instead of needing just blood it is also using talismans as well. Does that make sense?”

All three Team Free Will members shook their heads. 

“Not in the least,” Dean monotoned, “But the next question is do we do this or not?”

Aaron looked at all of them in total surprise. “You guys are telling me that you might be able to open heaven and you are not sure you want to do it?”

“Look it isn’t just that, I mean we don’t know who this person is. How do they know this works? How do we know that this isn’t a trap?” Sam replied, trying to explain the hesitation. 

“Look maybe I’m speaking out of turn here but, this is about fixing Heaven right? Souls can’t get into Heaven anymore and are stuck in the void because they can’t get across the veil? So maybe you should be taking every chance you have to get it open again! As far as trapping you? Hello! They already did that! I can’t see what this would accomplish but trapping you again. Do you have a safe room here?” Aaron asked. 

“Yes the dungeon.” Cas stated.

“Ok well, use that and I’ll stay with you and we can order the Golem to protect us. So we now have back up.” Aaron started to pick everything that was on the table up and put it back together in the bag. He handed Sam the ingredients list, “Here, gather these things, make no substitutes.”

“You would help us like that?” Sam asked, “Can you do that with him?” pointing to the Golem standing in the corner of the War Room as they stood around the table. 

“Yes. I have been learning everything that my grandfather was trying to teach me and I am getting better at controlling him. So let’s get this show on the road. That virgin soil isn’t going to gather itself!”

After gathering everything listed on the ingredients list the four of them got to work shaping the golem in the dungeon.   
“Man, this is going to be one ugly looking statue,” laughed Dean. 

“I am actually pretty nervous about this, what if it works and Bobby kicks our asses for sticking him inside a giant Barbie doll,” grinned Sam.

“Does this feel a little Weird Science to anyone else?” asked Dean as he finished his part. 

“A little Dean but the spell doesn’t call for us to wear women’s undergarments on our heads,” chimed Cas.

Everyone stopped and looked at Cas in total amusement.

“I’m still getting used to you and pop culture moments!” laughed Dean as he shook his head. 

“Well, we have all the sigils carved, each item embedded and all the ingredients put in each section correct?” asked Sam.

“Yeah, from what I can tell this is everything. Next it is just blood from one of you and a piece of the person being summoned,” answered Aaron as he checked over the list. 

“A piece of him? Like a bone?” asked Dean.

“I don’t think so, more like something that he used” replied Aaron

“Hey do we still have his hat?” Dean asked, as he thought about what might be left of Bobby’s things. So much of it was burned after the funeral. 

“His hat? Yeah I think so. I’ll grab it.” Sam got up and headed out.

Sam left to grab Bobby’s old trucker hat from an archive room where he had started setting up files and memorial shelves for fallen hunters and friends. He passed a spot with a picture of the angel Gabriel and a pile of candy. He smiled at the thought of the angel and all he did. Of all the angels, Gabe is the one Sam missed the most even though he did kill Dean over a hundred times on a Tuesday. He seemed the most open to new ideas, least restricted by rules but what else would you expect of a rebel angel who hid from his family as the Norse Trickster God Loki? Sighing , Sam moved on to Bobby’s spot and grabbed Bobby’s hat from next to his picture and the scrap book that Sam had started for him. Dean didn’t need to know that was what Sam was doing in this Storage room. He would call it a chick moment but Sam didn’t like how the MOL looked down on hunters and he wanted to incorporate them more into everything that was here. Bobby was an amazing lore master and even with everything the MOL had hidden here, there were things Bobby could have taught them too! He smiled thinking about Bobby’s boxes of lore spread all over his house as he took the trucker hat and ran back to Dean, Aaron and Cas.

“OK are we ready?” he asked.

“Not quite” Aaron answered as he stood up and dusted his hands off from the virgin soil, “we need to bathe, be anointed and dressed in white robes before we can begin the ritual.”

All four of them took turns getting showers. Sam found robes that were placed in a chest in one of the storage rooms. There were so many robes the guys had their choice. In the end Aaron choose for the all of them, making sure they were white and the correct style as well. Once everyone was showered and anointed with oil, they went back and stood around the empty vessel they made for Bobby. They kept looking at each other, no one sure what to do next.

“Yup! So who is bleeding into this thing to make Pinocchio dance with no strings?” Dean finally asked, breaking the silence.  
Aaron looked at the spell and answered for everyone while the other three were discussing who and why each brother should be the one.

“It has to be Cas!” He practically had to shout to be heard over the others.

“What?” he gets from Team Free Will. Everyone looked at Cas.

“Me?” the angel’s eyebrows going up in complete surprised.

“Yes, according to this the blood has to come from a vessel containing an angel. Oddly enough this is the only step that gives a reason why. It says that it must be blood from the angel as it will be infused with the grace of the angel and that is what will resonate against the veil making everything work.” Aaron read from the spell sheet. 

All eyes were on Cas, waiting for him to answer. Before he could say anything Dean walked over to him and put his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“You don’t have to do this; your grace is failing. If this means you losing more grace, then we don’t do this.” Dean whispered to him quietly stating what everyone else was thinking. Dean’s green eyes filled with concern over the angel using and losing the precious bit of grace he had left. Cas looked at him and thought that if those green eyes were the last thing he ever saw he could die happy. Blue eyes locked on green while everyone waited for Cas to answer. 

“Dean, it was my fault heaven was sealed to begin with. I have to do everything I can to open it again. Besides it isn’t calling for my grace to be exact, it is calling for my blood. I think I can do this. So what sigil and where does it need to go?” Cas smiled at Dean, blue eyes holding green for just a moment longer than necessary, silently thanking him for the concern. 

Before Cas could even move to take the knife that Aaron was about to hand him, Dean hugged him close and whispered, “Not too much. Only give just enough to work the spell.” Dean let him go quickly and pushed aside the thought of never seeing Cas’ blue eyes or chapped lips ever again if something went wrong.

Dean let Cas go and then Sam hugged him too. “Thank you” the taller brother whisper to the fallen angel.

Aaron looked at them all, rolled his eyes and shouted, “Hey, sisterhood of the traveling pants! Let’s get this hugfest on the road! I want to see if this works!”

Laughing and clearing their throats, they pulled apart and Cas took the knife. He cut his fingers, drew the sigil inside the head of the golem, and then gently placed the mask for the face in place. 

Everyone stepped back as Aaron started to read, chanting out in a mix of Hebrew and Enochian. At first there was nothing but slowly the walls and floors started to hum and vibrate. One after another, light bulbs were bursting and in a blinding flash of light everything went dark as Aaron finished the spell. Dean grabbed his lighter from his pocket in the robe as he and the others were grabbed and shoved behind Aaron’s golem who waited in the corner to defend them from any danger that might surface from this spell. The golem put himself between them and what stood in the center of the devils trap in the dungeon. Dean flicked his zippo to life and standing in front of him was Bobby. A younger Bobby then Dean has seen in a long time but Bobby nonetheless.

Looking down at himself then to the four men and the golem standing in front of him, he shook his head and said, “What did you idjits do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song doesn't always reflect the chapter, it just happens to be what I was listening to when I was Writing. Sometimes it will show up in the chapter, sometimes it won't. We appreciate your reading this and if you leave a comment, please be gentle lol!


	3. The Howling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Howling by Within Temptation

After hugs and smacks to the back of the head from Bobby for doing something to damn foolhardy as performing a spell that brought Bobby’s soul back across the veil, everyone headed to the kitchen to check out the new Bobby. Aaron quietly sipped the tea that Sam had made him as the chanting in 2 different languages had exhausted him and left him with a very sore throat. Cas kept touching Bobby since he was having a hard time believing Bobby was there. Dean offered Bobby a beer but Bobby refused to the surprise of everyone. 

“Look boys, I know that I am here but this isn’t an actually body. So will someone tell me what in the hell is going on here?” grumped the old hunter, looking about 20 years younger than the last time the boys saw him. “And will you quite poking me ya featherhead! I’m not an illusion!” he griped at Cas as the angel continued to poke at him to see if he is real.

Cas and Dean looked at each other, back to Bobby and then back to each other. Before either of them could speak Bobby piped up with, “Will you 2 quit eye fucking each other and spit it out!”

“Bobby,” Cas spoke up first, “we have to ask you who follows Death’s pale horse?”

“What?”

“Bobby please! Who follows Death’s pale horse?” pled Cas.

Bobby blinked a few times and recognition slowly crawled over his face, “Hades. Hades follows Death.”

Bobby looked from Cas to Dean, “What does this mean?”

Dean sighed and stated, “Wrath and Cruelty say hi.”

Bobby closed his eyes and shook his head. “I was afraid you were going to say that.” 

“Why? Bobby? Who the hell are they? She said you would be able to tell us what was going on!” Dean started leaning forward closer to Bobby, feeling like he was going to explode if he had to wait another moment.

“What did she look like?” asked Bobby, looking from the blonde hunter to the fallen angel.

Dean described the tall silver haired man with the purple eyes and stated he thought he was a vampire and then described the young woman with him, leaving out the part about how she smelled and made him feel. He didn’t feel like dealing with the looks he knew he would get from the others since his normal description of people consisted of oh about yea high…

“Yeah that is them. Wrath and Cruelty, I thought they had retired, or at least he did.” Bobby sighed. 

“Who?” asks Sam, exasperated beyond belief.

“Boys, you met one of the oldest hunters out there. There are some stories about how there was once an old society of hunters. They kept their names private and hidden as they wanted to be able to live a regular life as well. So they took the names of the 7 deadly sins. Wrath was one of the best and the oldest. Turns out it is because he was a monster himself. He is a vampire that is several hundred years old, maybe older. No one knows when he decided to start hunting his own kind but he did and he was ruthless. Eventually the original 6 other hunters died or retired and moved on. They were replaced but never Wrath. He was always there.”

“Why wasn’t he called Pride since it is the deadliest of the 7” asked Aaron.

“Good question. Turns out whoever held the name Pride was in charge. He never wanted that responsibility, and according to him, Pride goeth before the fall. He always said he had too much to do before he could fall. So he stayed simply Wrath. After hundreds of years the 7 finally fell apart. One night, there was a horrid bloodbath at one of the meetings. Wrath was hunting and came back to find the 5 current members dead. They were meeting that night to induct a new member, a new Envy. Envy wasn’t human the story goes, no one knows who or what Envy was but Wrath. He barely escaped with his life and has never spoken of that night more than to say that everyone died and he barely escaped.” 

“You know this how?” asked Sam.

“He told me, the day he took her with him,” answered Bobby.

“Took who Bobby?” asked Dean. A feeling of nervous anxiety started creeping over him as he feared the answer.

“That girl, she was my adopted daughter…” Bobby voice trailed off as he stared at the tabletop.

“What? What the hell Bobby?!” A general cacophony of noise rose up as the brothers assaulted him with questions as to why he would let a girl go with a man Bobby knew was a vampire by his own admission especially one that he claimed as his daughter.

“Shut it! Damn it you idjits, if you want to know close your damn mouths.” He growled. “Sigh…, you boys are not the first set of kids I’ve watched after. There was another child and she was the closest thing I’ve ever had to a daughter. She was a ginger and her eyes changed color depending on what she was thinking or feeling. Dean you said her eyes kept changing color?”

“Yes, like they couldn’t decide on a color…” Dean’s voice trailed off, slowly thinking back on how he felt when she looked at him.

“She is in pain then. She’s hurting and doesn’t know what to do. Did you feel like at any point she could hear your thoughts?” Bobby looked at Dean and Dean felt like Bobby was tearing thru every layer and answer he have given about this Cassidy, looking for more than Dean was sharing. 

“Yeah!” Dean exclaimed glad to answer with only one word.

“He’s teaching her.” Bobby closed his eyes for a moment. 

“Teaching her?” asked Aaron. “Teaching her what?”

Bobby sighed deeply. “How to use her powers.”

Bobby looked up at the his boys around the table and realized that he was about to relive one of the worst nights of his life, a night that he regretted every day even after 20 years and death. He took a deep breath and took the boys down memory lane.  
“One night when she was 16, her parents left her with me to go on a hunt. They were meeting up with another hunter and taking down a nest of vamps. Her parents never made it out alive. Wrath was the other hunter. He shows up on my doorstep afterwards covered in blood. I started to suspect that he was the reason her parents where dead and that is was all a lie when she comes up and tells me she can hear his thoughts. She asks him to tell the truth and he spills everything I just told you. All of it. His history with the Hunters Guild, his being a vampire, working with her parents, everything. I went to ut his head off and instead she froze me. I watched as he knelt down in front of her and asked if she wanted to go with him, to learn to be a hunter and to learn to use her gifts. Only thing was that she had to promise to never read his thoughts again. She promised and went to pack. When she was done packing she released me and then I tried to stop her but when I confronted her she laid her hand on my cheek, smiled at me and told me that this was always going to happen. She opened up her backpack and pulled out an envelope. Inside was a letter from her parents. They told her that if anything happened to them she was to go with the silver haired purple eyed vampire who smelled like mint. According to the letter he would protect her and he had all the answers to the questions she had been asking them for years. There was no stopping her. She left that night. I was hoping he would retire since he had a young woman to take care of. But I guess not.” Bobby’s voice trailed off.

“Bobby, how old is Cruelty?” asked Cas.

“Cruelty? That isn’t her name!” Bobby snorted. “That was the hunter name he gave her that night, Cruelty and Wrath.”

“That is what he called her, well that and Yumi.” States Dean, his forehead scrunched as he gets even more confused. “And what was with the whole, Deaths pale horse nonsense.

“The hades password was what we used when she was a child. It was so I would know that it was really her parents and not someone wearing their skins. That was her telling me it was actually her. As far him calling her Yumi? That must be a nickname. Her name is actually Reign.”

Dean burst out laughing, pointing at Sam, “Dude, you got your ass kicked by some hippy chick named Rain? Bwhahahaha!”  
His laughter was cut off when Cas chimed in, “I believed she actually kicked all our asses, well, except mine. But she did trap me so she is very clever.”

Bobby growled at the boys as they were making fun of each other about this ‘hippy chick’ 

“HEY! Listen up you idjits, her name isn’t Rain as in water from the sky, it is R-E-I-G-N. Reign, as in to Rule. It’s an old family name.” 

Subdued and feeling like they were very lucky to escape with lives indeed they all stared at the table for a moment.

“As for how old she is? About your age Dean, 1979 but her birthday is in the summer. Sigh, I prayed that she was ok. Stubborn as a mule that one; always reminded me of you Dean. But you still haven’t explained how she thinks that bringing me back is going to open heaven,” Bobby looked at the 4 young men sitting around the table looking at him.

“Oh! Right, she said to give you this and you would know what to do with it.” Dean said as he dug out the amulet from his pocket and tossed it to Bobby. As soon as Bobby caught it he disappeared in a flash of light! The next thing Bobby saw was Reign sitting at a counter top bar in her bathrobe sipping tea surrounded by complete strangers.

“Hello Bobby, long time, no see.” She smiled at him over her cup, her eye color dancing to an unseen rhythm.

Bobby rolled his eyes and sighed, “Balls.”


	4. Glory and Gore

"No-one 'round here's good at keeping their eyes closed  
The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home  
Tired little laughs, gold lie promises,  
We'll always win at this, I don't ever think about death  
It's alright if you do, it's fine"  
By Lourde

She smiled at his age old refrain.

“Glad to see 20 years and death hasn’t changed you.” She put down her cup of tea, the scent of chamomile and mint coming from it and infusing the air. She walked over to Bobby, long legs peeking out of bathrobe and the towel her hair was in falling down so that her hair, the color of red wine spilled down her back. She stopped right in front of him and put her hand on his cheek, “I’ve missed you old man…” Tears started welling up in her eyes. “I never gave you permission to die you know!” 

Bobby put his hand up to her cheek, smiling as she leaned into his touch, “I know Reign, I’m sorry. But sometimes things happen and we don’t get to file a change of plans” 

They look at each other for a moment before he pulled her in for a hug. Bobby was normally gruff and hid his feelings, but never from her. He had watched her from the moment she was 6 months old. Both he and his wife knew her parents, Steve and Alice, and they were friends. She always knew what he was thinking and what he needed. She brought so much joy in his life after he lost his wife, and before the boys came along. He had watched her take her first steps, her first words, bob-bob! She was his light and when she left he felt lost and in the dark, never wanting to be overly attached again as he didn’t think he could handle another loss like that. He felt her sobbing into his shoulder and could hear her gasping, “I’m sorry” between each sob. He petted her hair, a long red curly mess, and her back, remembering that was how he would comfort her when she couldn’t stop crying as a child. He realized he was crying and that there were strangers watching them. He squeezed her tight and pushed apart, just enough to wipe her face and smile at her.

“I know you felt you needed to go, but would a card have killed you?” he groused.

“No, but it might have killed you,” said a voice from behind them.

Bobby looked over her shoulder and started glaring at everyone behind them. “Bobby, wait! Let me explain. Please?” The pleading in her voice and the turmoil of color in her eyes melted Bobby and relented. He nodded and gave her another quick hug. 

She pulled him over by his hand to introduce him to all the people standing at the counter watching their reunion. There was Wrath, smiling from ear to ear, purple eyes tearing up and all but clapping his hands. Another woman, long hair pulled back in a ponytail from her face. She had glasses, was rail thin and looked to be about in her 40’s. She was drinking some crazy smelling sludge from a tall glass and there was the owner of the voice that had spoken, eyeing up Bobby, her expression guarded and yet fierce at the same time. Finally was a young woman, willowy and wild, deep brown eyes with flecks of honey in them. She was glaring at Bobby with daggers and obvious jealousy. She seemed to resent his connection to her friend. The heat of her resentment flowed off of her like lava . All that changed when Reign dropped Bobby’s hand and put her arms around her. Reign nuzzled her neck and whispered something in her ear and she relaxed and seemed to melt. Reign turned to Bobby and introduced her. 

“Bobby, this jealous creature is Elle. She and I found each other during a hunt in Wisconsin. We were hunting Vetelas and I couldn’t hear her. I found that fascinating since I have heard what everyone was thinking since I was a child. But we became great friends, slowly, the way the rest of the world does. She has become someone I couldn’t live without.” 

Bobby walked over and held out his hand. He felt like he was meeting a boyfriend but wasn’t sure so he played his cards close to his chest. She took it tentatively and he looked her right on the eye and said, “I’m glad Reign has you. Her not hearing someone is very special and I am sure it means a lot to her. Take good care of her and we will never have a problem.”

Elle went from shaking his hand to jumping into his arms hugging him. “Welcome home Dad!”

Bobby’s eyebrows flew into his hairline at that but he hugged her back. Once she let him go, Reign brought over the other woman in the room. “This is Maven, she is our loremaster. You two will probably get along very well.”

Again Bobby stuck out his hand for handshake and this time received one. Maven smiled and said, “Welcome, we have heard a lot about you. It is nice to finally meet you.”

Finally Wrath was last. Bobby looked at him and gave him the smallest nod possible. “Wrath.”

Purple eyes crinkled as a smile broke out over his flawless skin. “Sebastian, it seems only right that you know my name since you are the closest thing I’ll ever have to a father-in-law” 

Bobby felt like the wind had been taken out of his lungs, then remember he didn’t actually breathe. He looked from Sebastian to Reign, and she held up her hand and he saw the ring on her finger. She gave a small smile and shrugged her shoulders, “What can I say, purple is my favorite color?” 

Bobby could see she was scared he would be upset, her eyes had turned a sickly green color, he remembered that was color that meant she was worried. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what came next. He shook Sebastian’s hand and leaned over and whispers, “I don’t have to tell you what happens if you hurt her do I?” 

“No sir, but please embrace the irony of you telling me this when you are already dead and I’m older than human history… Besides, she is my world. I have waited literally forever for her Bobby. I’m never going to lose her now. I promise, monster to almost man statue thing.”

Sebastian smiled and Bobby couldn’t help but do the same as the humor of the situation was not lost on him. Only hunters had crazy conversations like this. Never ‘normal’ people!

Sebastian looked at Reign and smiled at her. “Sweetheart, please go get dressed. We will take Bobby to the archive room and meet you there, and then we can sit and explain what is going on and why we summoned him here.” He leaned over and kissed Reign very gently on the lips and Bobby could see the blush change her and she glowed as she ran out of the room, hair flying behind her to get dressed. 

Sebastian gestured for Bobby to follow him and he could hear Maven and Elle gathering up cups and plates to follow him. He was lead thru a kitchen, a research room and a computer lab, but one that was maybe from Alan Turing’s time, the computers looked to be running on vacuum tubes. Up a flight of stairs to a windowless room that had lights hanging from the ceiling that almost looked like mini suns. In the center of the room, surrounded by tables and chairs and a sofa was a large square glass case. Inside the case was a tablet, made of stone, engraved with strange markings, almost looking like Ogham. Bobby started to look at it over and over and was fascinated by it. Once Reign came back everyone took a seat. She was on the couch between Sebastian and Elle, Maven in the chair next to them and Bobby on the other side of the couch, so that they were all facing the tablet. 

“Well, Bobby that is the reason we brought you back. Do you recognize it?” Reign asked.

“If I didn’t know better I would say that it was a tablet of the Grand Coven but that can’t be possible…”

“Why not?” asked Maven, interested to see just how much Reign’s old loremaster knew.

“Because it was lost, around the time of Menai massacre. The isle of Mona was ravaged by the Romans or Britons, depending on who is telling the story, but either way all of the sacred Texts and tablets were lost as the groves were burned and pillaged. That attack lead to the uprising of Boudicca as well.”

Maven smiled at Reign, She was impressed and could tell that Bobby was the entire lore master Reign said he was. “You are correct sir. It is Ogham, and it is the tablet of the Grand Coven. It is exactly as the lore describes it, plus our lovely mutual friend was able to authenticate it in the lab at work.” 

Bobby turned and looked at Reign. “You work in a lab?”  
She smiled back, “I did. Until the fall of the angels and heaven was sealed shut. Then I started to put all my time and energy into finding you and when we heard rumors that you were dead, I worked to find a way to bring you back. Since we didn’t know if you died before the fall or after we had to make sure we had both covered so that no matter what if you were really dead we could talk to you. Then once we worked out the magic involved, we needed to find the Winchesters since they were the key to finding you. I knew that if you were dead and not haunting me, you might be haunting them.” 

God, Bobby had missed her smile. When she smiled and meant it, her eyes crinkled and the turned a crystal blue, like a sunny sky. 

“The Winchester boys were just to get me to you? But how can you expect me to open Heaven?” he asked. He started to feel bad because it occurred to him that the boys must be worried sick about him. 

“Bobby, you won’t open heaven. Dean and I will, but he has never met me and we don’t have time to find him and play ‘get to know each other.’ If he is anything like the rumors say, I don’t have years to wait for him to trust me. We need to work on this prophecy to get Heaven back open and online again.” 

She was suddenly grim and her eyes turned a deep steel grey, telling Bobby that she was bracing herself for something she dreaded.  
Bobby looked at Sebastian and Elle and Maven before he decided to ask for something he had wanted since flashing into this space. He noticed how serious they all were and how concerned they seemed to be when watching her right now. He took a deep breath and asked, “Excuse me everyone but can I please have a moment with Reign? Privately?” 

Everyone looked at him and then at Reign. When she nodded they each got up and quietly left, except Sebastian who leaned over and kissed her cheek and held her chin in his hand until she looked up from staring at the ground and smiled at him. Then he nodded and left too. Once they were alone Bobby asked her what had been bothering him all along, for the past 20 years.

“You want to fill me in a bit before I go and ask the only other kids I have loved to come follow you to what could be their deaths? I need to know what is going on, not just with this but with you too.”

She closed in on herself a little bit but nodded, she owned him that much. 

“I’ll make you deal Bobby, I’ll answer any questions about myself, where I went, why I went there, why I never called or came back, even what Elle said about a card killing you, as long as we hold all questions about heaven until the Winchesters are here. That is exhausting and the fewer time I have to explain it the better.”

“Deal! So what the hell happened? Because I have been beating myself up that I let you leave with a vamp all those years ago and never heard from you again. What happened?” 

“Bobby, I wanted to stay with you but once Sebastian showed up I knew that if I stayed you would die, that night.” Bobby’s look was pure confusion. “Girl, you could not have known that , no one could.”

“I could hear everything Sebastian didn’t tell you, that he felt telling you would only increase your danger. Plus he knew the truth about my parents.”

“What truth?” he growled, eyebrows pulling together.

“They were not my parents, never were, they were simply my caretakers. My mother was the head of the Grand Coven of witches. I am the heir and there is a price on my head. The promise is immortality and wealth beyond dream. As such, I’m very popular.”

“Grand Coven? Why would they want to kill you?” Bobby asked, feeling like he was going to regret where this was heading.

“Because the current head is not the true head. She is a conniving bitch who killed her way up the ladder. But once my mother gave birth to me, in secret and in hiding since my father had already been murdered, the usurper’s hold on the title became tenuous at best. I was given to Alice and Steven to be protected and trained until I came of age, then the idea was that I was to reclaim my title. But they were killed that night Sebastian came to us. Sebastian was plan B. He always was around, watching in case something happened. He was the one who took me to them after I was born. My mother named me, blessed me and gave me to him to smuggle to safety. Since then he has been watching from the shadows, protecting me. Steven and Alice, they were good people and good witches but even as a child they couldn’t give me the teachings I needed, so they bound me, keeping me from using my powers, except they couldn’t stop my ability to read people’s feelings. The empathic part was hard wired on, never to be turned off. I could also hear thoughts but only if there were every loud. I was only ever happy when they left me with you. You were always so happy to see me and to have me there. They were always so stressed and worried about being found. That night when they died, I could see what happened as soon as Sebastian showed up on your doorstep. I felt something snap earlier that evening and I didn’t know what happened but I felt like I was on fire. It was the binding being broken when they died. Once that happened I lit up to every Witch and witch hunter within 500 miles. Sebastian raced to us because he wanted to save us both; Me, by getting me hidden, and you by getting me away from you. He knew that you would be watched, to see if I would contact you again and then trace me from you. My contacting you could have gotten you tortured to reveal where I was. I couldn’t risk that. Losing you was not an option. EVER! So we hid, we moved around all the time until we found this place. Ever since we found this here, we have been working. Sebastian taught me how to control my powers, how to damp down everything so that if I wanted to I could live a normal life. And we planned on doing that. If monsters popped up across our path, we dealt with it, but I didn’t want to live like hunter forever, or a witch. I went to school, got my degree in Art history and even start working in an auction house. After a few years we fell in love, it was after a hunt one night that we realized it. Shortly after that he asked me to marry him. I said yes. 2 years after that we were out on the hunt where we met Elle and I couldn’t see myself without her Bobby. She had never seen anything like a monster before and she never flinched. If anyone was ever born to be a hunter, she was. I fell in love with her, and then I was scared about what that meant for Sebastian and I. He just laughed at me and asked why I felt I needed to choose. I asked her how she felt and she told me she felt being tied to one person limited her options but that she knew she wanted to be with me. So she joined our family. She and Bastian would go hunting together while I worked at the auction house. We were sitting out at the fire pit by our lake one night and the sky lit up brighter than ever. Everyone thinks it was a night of meteors but we knew it was more than that. It was the night the angels fell, but we didn’t know that until a few weeks later. That was when we met Maven. She brought in that tablet, to have it appraised. She found it on a trip in Ireland, buried in a grove and sealed under a cap stone. She could hear it calling to her, it actually spoke to her, guided her to me, to the auction house. When she walked thru the door I could hear her talking to the tablet and once I saw it I knew she was joining us here. I confirmed the age of the tablet and we began getting to know each other. Once I showed her that I could hear her, she realized that she wasn’t crazy, magic is in the world. As she was leaving late one night, she was attacked, for the tablet. Bastian was picking me up from work that day and once we had her safe, we all agreed that she needed to stay with us. She became our mom. It has taken her a long time to translate the tablet but she did and now we know what needs to happen to open the doors to heaven but we are going to need the Winchesters to make that happen." she ended on a sigh. 

She waited for Bobby to respond. This was obviously the cliff notes version of everything that had happened for the past 20 years. But he was already overwhelmed. Here was his daughter, his world, and she was married to a Vampire King, implying that she was in a relationship with another woman as well and saving prophets. All Bobby could do was blink as he took it all in. 

“Bobby, please say something… anything?” She leaned over and took his hand, slowly easing herself on to the floor so she could sit at his feet and placed her head on his knee like she did when she was a child. He looked down at her and could tell that she had grown and yet still needed him. Realizing that this successful woman was a Coven legacy, a hunter, a woman with a degree in Art History and yet still looked to him for approval warmed his old grouchy heart. 

He smiled as he looked down and petted her head, “Oh child, it is a lot to take in. Give an old man time, but…” He started to nod his head, “ it sounds like you’ve got a lot going and you’re in a good place. So tell me what we need to do next”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He could tell she was calling out to Sebastian telepathically. A moment later everyone appeared at the door and Sebastian looked at Bobby and said, “Next we get those stubborn Winchesters to get their heads out of there asses so we can unlock heaven.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first FanFic. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we enjoy writing it. Thank you for letting us play in your fandom.
> 
> Beta by SaiaiTenshi87


End file.
